1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Coriolis mass flowmeter having at least one measuring tube assembly and at least one mounting assembly, wherein the mounting assembly includes at least one bracket mounted on the measuring tube assembly and at least one part of an actuator assembly and/or a sensor assembly supported by the bracket for oscillation generation and/or oscillation compilation, wherein the measuring tube assembly can be excited into oscillation in a reference oscillation plane (X-plane).
2. Description of Related Art
Mass flowmeters that work according to the Coriolis principle have, in general, at least one actuator assembly, with which the measuring tube arrangement is excited to oscillation, as well as is usual two sensor assemblies, with which the achieved oscillation or the achieved oscillations is or are measured. The the mass flow can then be determined using the phase shift between the oscillations each measured by both sensor assemblies.
The actuator assembly and the sensor assembly are usually built so that they, for example, have a permanent magnet as well as a magnetic coil in order to transfer (action of force) oscillations to the measuring tube assembly or to measure oscillations in the measuring tube assembly electrically. The oscillation behavior of the measuring tube assembly and the mounting assembly directly influences the quality of the measurement, so that, for example, deviations of the oscillation of the measuring tube assembly from the reference oscillation plane negatively influence the measurements received by the sensor assembly. Already at the point of establishing an oscillation on the measuring tube assembly, oscillation components deviating from the reference oscillation plane can be caused by the actuator assembly.